1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-162888 discloses a connector with two housing units to be laminated together. Each housing unit includes a resilient locking lance for locking a terminal fitting. The locking lance is arranged so that the back surface of the locking lance is exposed on an outer surface of the housing unit. When the two housing units are laminated together, the locking lances exposed on the outer surfaces of the housing units are held in back-to-back contact with each other to restrain mutual resilient displacements thereby firmly retaining a locked state of the terminal fittings.
The locking lance is cantilevered forward in an inserting direction of the terminal fitting, and a projection for locking the connection terminal is provided is arranged behind the tip of the locking lance in the projecting direction.
A recessed step is formed before the projection on a surface side of the tip part of the locking lance in the projecting direction facing a terminal accommodating chamber.
No wall partitions between the locking lances of the housing units when the housing units are laminated together, thereby contributing to the miniaturization (height reduction) of the connector in the height direction. However, as the housing units are miniaturized, the projections on the locking lances become very small. Thus, the projection may be sheared when an external force acts on the connection terminal in a rearward pull-out direction.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of being miniaturized and preventing the damage of locking lances.